28 January 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-01-28 ;Comments *Peel and the team had been to the cinema earlier that evening to see the film "Cold Mountain". JP: "Whereas the rest of the team were not terrifically keen on it - 'very Hollywood' they said, which obviously is true - but nevertheless it was enough to have me sniffling away at the back of the cinema throughout most of its duration, which is considerable by the way." *Jack White supplies five songs to the film's soundtrack and also makes an appearance on screen, which is the reason why Peel went to see it - "just in case I bumped into Jack at some stage so I could say, 'saw the picture Jack. Really enjoyed it.'" *Unexpected choice for Pig's Big 78. Peel says he has two copies of the 78 record - "I hope they're worth something. Old age pension, you know how it is ... And I never understood at the time why everyone used to say how miserable Morrissey was, because I thought that he wrote some of the funniest songs of that period or indeed of any other. I liked him immensely, and that one in particular." *"And the other day our grandson Archie was around at our house and his mum, our daughter Danda, was singing to him to try and get him to go to sleep, and I said to her, "Danda, did I ever used to sing to you when you were a child, and she said "Only 'Lonesome Fugitive', Dad"." After the heart-warming intro Peel then comically plays his old favourite by Roy Buchanan - at the wrong speed. Sessions *Thermals. One and only session, recorded 11 December 2003. Tracklisting :(File starts in the middle of the first track:) *Spillsbury: Zwei Sekunden (Album: Raus!) L'Age D'Or *Bloody Hollies: I Need Love (Album: Fire At Will) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Beans: Structure Tone (Album: Now Soon Someday) Warp Records *Thermals: It's Trivia (Peel Session) *I Am Kloot: A Strange Arrangement Of Colour (Album: I Am Kloot) Echo *Concord Dawn: Morning Light (Klute Remix) (Maxi: Morning Light) Timeless Recordings *Mara'akate: Shotgun, Not Window (Album: Mara'akate) Alone Records *Voks: Hest I Hul (EP: Vaks Vanskab Ak) Dekorder *Ikara Colt: Wanna Be That Way (Single: Wanna Be That Way) Fantastic Plastic Records *DJ Flywheel: Sundae Night (Maxi: Sundae Night) Plank Records (Wrong Speed Moment) *Thermals: A Stare Like Yours (Peel Session) :Starts playing the Lutan Fyah track by accident (Wrong Track Moment). *Morrissey: We Hate It When Our Friends Become Successful (Single: We Hate It When Our Friends Become Successful) His Master's Voice (Pig's Big 78) *Lutan Fyah: Let Righteousness Be Your Guide (Single: Let Righteousness Be Your Guide) Jah Warrior Records *Donna Summer: Record Exchange (Album: Donna Summer Vs. OVe-NaXx) AD AAD AT *Mark Broom Vs. Terry Mitchell: Bling (Maxi: Bling) Primal Force *Ovations: Peace Of Mind (Album, Comp.: The Goldwax Story - Volume 2) Kent Records *Damon Albarn: A Rappy Song (Album: Democrazy) Honest Jon's Records *Jazzfinger: New Light On An Old Legend (Album, Comp.: Robots And Electronic Brains - Bush, 1945) Antenna Records *Jawbone: Jackrabbit (Album: Dang Blues) CDR Demo *Thermals: Forward (Peel Session) *Generation Dub: Capricorn (A-Side) (Maxi: Capricorn) Formation Signs Of The Zodiac Series (Artist name is taken from the 'Formation Signs Of The Zodiac Series' Sampler: Star Signs) *Zodiac Cosmic Sounds: Capricorn (Album: Cosmic Sounds) Elektra *Roy Buchanan: I Am A Lonesome Fugitive (Album: Roy Buchanan) Polydor (Wrong Speed Moment) *Cathode: Spincycle (Album: Special Measures) Expanding Records *Necronomitron: Night (Album: Necronomitron) Load Records *Gregory Isaacs: Yes Baby (Single: Yes Baby) Mun Mun International *Kevin Energy: Know You're Rushing (Maxi: Ready?) Relentless Vinyl *Thermals: Doe (Peel Session) *Tasheyana Compost: Poison Snake (Album: Tasheyana Compost) Load Records *AGF: Ambient Trust (Album: Westernization Completed) Orthlorng Musork *DJ Friction: Torture Chamber (Maxi: Torture Chamber) Renegade Hardware File ;Name *John_Peel_20040128.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B ;Available *2004-01 *Mooo Server Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment